faerunianfandomcom-20200215-history
Feats
Types of Feats Fighter Bonus Feats Fighters gain bonus feats selected frm a subset of the feat list. Any feat designated as a fighter feat can be selected as a fighters bonus feat. This designation does not restrict characters of other classes from selecting these feats assuming they meat the prerequisits. In this list fighter feats will be marked with a * Players Handbook General Feats Acrobatic Agile Alertness Animal Affinity Armor Proficiency (Light) : Armor Proficiency (Medium) : Armor Profiency (Heavy) Athletic Augment Summoning Blind Fight* Combat Casting Combat Expertise* : Improved Disarm* : Improved Feint* : Improved Trip* : Whirlwind Attack* Combat Reflexes* Deceitful Deft Hands Diligent Dodge* : Mobility* : Spring Attack* Endurance Diehard Eschew Materials Exotic Weapon Proficiency* Extra Turning Great Fortitude Improved Counterspell Improved Critical* Improved Initiative* Improved Turning Improved Unarmed Strike* : Improved Grapple* : Deflect Arrows* : Snatch Arrows* : Stunning Fist* Investigator Iron Will Leadership Lightning Reflexes Magical Aptitude Martial Weapon Proficiency Mounted Combat* : Mounted Archery* : Ride-By Attack* : Spirited Charge* : Trample* Natural Spell Negotiator Nimble Fingers Persuasive Point Blank Shot* : Far Shot* : Precise Shot* : Rapid Shot* : Many Shot* : Shot on the Run* : Improved Precise Shot* Power Attack* : Cleave* :: Great Cleave* : Improved Bull Rush* : Improved Overrun* : Improved Sunder* Quick Draw* Rapid Reload* Run Self-Sufficient Shield Proficiency : Improved Shield Bash* : Tower Shield Proficiency Simple Weapon Proficiency Skill Focus Spell Focus : Greater Spell Focus Spell Mastery Spell Penetration : Greater Spell Penetration Toughness Track Two-Weapon Fighting* : Improved Two Weapon Fighting* : Greater Two-Weapon Fighting Weapon Finesse* Weapon Focus* : Weapon Specialization* : Greater Weapon Focus* : Greater Weapon Specialization* Item Creation Feats Brew Potion Craft Magic Arms and Armor Craft Rod Craft Staff Craft Wand Craft Wondrous Item Forge Ring Scribe Scroll Metamagic Feats Empower Spell Enlarge Spell Extend Spell Heighten Spell Maximize Spell Quicken Spell Silent Spell Still Spell Widen Spell Players Handbook II General Feats Acrobatic Strike* Arcane Flourish : Arcane Accompaniment Arcane Thesis Arcane Toughness : Arcane Consumption Armor Specialization* Battle Dancer* Bonded Familiar Bounding Assault : Rapid Blitz Brutal Strike* Combat Acrobat* Combat Familiar : Lurking Familiar Combat Tactician Cometary Collision* Companion Spellbond Crossbow Sniper* Cunning Evasion Dampen Spell Deadeye Shot* Defensive Sweep Elven Spell Lore Fade into Violence Fiery Fist* : Fiery Ki Defense* : Ki Blast* Flay* Grenadier* Hindering Opportunist : Stalwart Defense Indomitable Soul Intimidating Strike* Keen-Eared Scout Leap to the Heavens Lunging Strike* Mad Foam Rager Master Manipulator Melee Evasion* Melee Weapon Mastery* : Crushing Strike* : Driving Attack* : Slashing Flurry* : Weapon Supremacy* Overwhelming Assault Penetrating Shot* Ranged Weapon Mastery* Robilar's Gambit* Spield Specialization* : Active Shield Defense* : Agile Shield Fighter* : Shield Sling* : Shield Ward* Short Haft* Spectral Skirmisher* Spell-Linked Familiar Steadfast Determination Telling Blow Trophy Collecter Tumbling Feint* Two-Weapon Pounce* Two-Weapon Rend* Vatic Gaze Versatile Unarmed Strike* Vexing Flanker* : Adaptable Flanker* Wanderer's Diplomacy Water Splitting Stone* Ceremony Feats Ritual Blessing Ritual Blood Bonds Combat Form Feats Combat Focus : Combat Stability : Combat Defense : Combat Vigor : Combat Awareness : Combat Strike Divine Feats Divine Armor Divine Fortune Divine Justice Divine Ward Profane Aura Sacred Healing : Sacred Purification Sacred Radiance Heritage Feats Celestial Sorcerer Heritage : Celestial Sorcerer Aura : Celestial Sorcerer Lancce : Celestial Sorcerer Wings : Celestial Sorcerer Lore Infernal Sorcerer Heritage : Infernal Sorcerer Eyes : Infernal Sorcerer Howl : Infernal Sorcerer Resistance Metamagic Feats Blistering Spell Earthbound Spell Flash Frost Spell Imbued Summoning Smiting Spell Tactical Feats Blood-Spiked Charger Combat Cloak Expert Combat Panache Einhander Mad Alchemist Shadow Striker Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting General Feats Item Creation Feats Metamagic Feats Player's Guide to Faerun General Feats Magic of Faerun Races of Faerun Shining South Silver Marches Unapproachable East Serpent Kingdoms Underdark Lords of Darkness Champions of Valor Champions of Ruin City of Splendor: Waterdeep General Feats Dungeoneer's Intuition Hand of Tyr Jester's Magic Lunar Magic Veil of Cyric Initiate Feat Initiate of Shar Citysape Eberron Campaign Setting Races of Eberron Dragonlance Campaign Setting Masters of the Wild Sword and Fist Tome and Blood Book of Vile Darkness Complete Adventurer Complete Arcane Complete Divine Complete Mage Complete Psionics Complete Scoundrel Complete Warrior Frostburn Sandstorm Stormwrack Book of Erotic Fantasy Oriental Adventures Draconomicon Dragon Magic Expanded Psionics Handbook Unearthed Arcana Tome of Battle: the Book of Nine Swords Tome of Magic Races of Destiny Races of Stone Races of the Dragon Races of the Wild Magic of Incarnum General Feats Incarnum Feats Libris Mortis: The Book of Undead General Feats Divine Feats Monstrous Feats Drow of the Underdark General Feats Ambush Feats Divine Feats Vile Feats Weapon Style Feats Category:Character Option Category:Fighter Bonus Feat Category:Item Creation Feat Category:General Feat Category:Metamagic Feat Category:Combat Form Feat Category:Ceremony Feat Category:Divine Feat Category:Heritage Feat Category:Tactical Feat Category:Ambush Feat Category:Vile Feat Category:Weapon Style Feat Category:Incarnum Feat Category:Regional Feat Category:Racial Feat Category:Exalted Feat Category:Draconic Feat Category:Initiate Feat